Virgil: A Modern Frankenstein
by WhiteRusskie
Summary: Alex thinks he has suffered tortures of the damned until he meets Virgil. Soon he'll realize he's only scratched the surface once he finds himself at the Midnight Hour. For my little sister, who inspired me to write this.
1. Chapter 1

_April 30 2051_

_ A terrible thing has happened, there's another soul trapped in that poor child's body and it needs to get out. Rubik doesn't know, I prefer that he doesn't or else he'll torture his son more then he already will in the future. God, I should have stopped the nurse from making that mistake. Now he's interested in the girl which I was afraid he might do. The future is telling me she'll be his 100% which wasn't like that before. I can't let that happen. I must change the future for Demitri's sake and the original self trapped inside. Rubik has ordered me to clone Zoya, 'to see what she looks like'. I've taken both blood samples from each child. Mr. McDowell will be cloned twice and this twice cloned being needs a soul. I know perfectly well who the soul is. I know he'll be frightened at first but, he'll soon come to like his new condition. Oh yes, he'll be perfect._

_ -Virgil_

* * *

I'm cured. With my new friends being generous enough to play Beethoven for me I was in heaven. My mind was racing with pretty pictures of ultra-violence when suddenly the music turned off. I was back into reality, no music, no government, just me sitting in the hospital all by myself. It was silent, dead silent as if every living soul was wiped off the face of the earth. Sitting alone in this unnatural silence I was afraid.

"Does this feel familiar to you, Alex?" asked a voice in the dark. If I wasn't bound in casts I would have been able to pull the sheets up to cover my eyes. Childish I know, but hearing a voice like that in the dark you just hope to God it goes away. "Who are you?" I asked trying to sound brave but failed. The tall figure appears out of the dark. He was wearing a grey suit that a stock broker would wear but it was his face that got my attention. He had black curly hair and goatee that defined his elegant pale face. His eyes were blue green but I could have sworn they were gold earlier.

He took a drag from his cigar and exhaled the smoke. When he exhaled that smoke I thought I saw that same gleaming gold flash in his eyes for a second. My humble friends, if the question if I've ever saw the devil I would have said yes. "I use to be a writer."

"You were a journalist?" I asked, panic was rising again, I knew a man that use to be a writer and he tried to kill me. He smiled a friendly smile. I think the devil has the same grin. "No Alex, I use to write fiction now I'm just a humble owner of a hotel," he said walking to my bed. The cigar smoke was stronger then ever. "As I was saying, does any of this seem familiar to you?"

Now that he mentioned it to me I had this strange feeling of déjà vogue. I felt like I've been doing this over and over again the only difference was this stranger. Who was he? "I can tell on your face you're wondering about this reality Berguss and Kubrick has made for you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, a knot formed in my gut when he made his friendly grin as the cigar hovered in his hand. "You'll know once you relive your reality one last time," he said pulling out a small ax from his suit then put his hand on the railing. At first I thought he was going to hack me to pieces but he ended up cutting his own hand off. This man was out of his mind! "Nurse! Nurse! There's a crazy man standing over my bed!" I screamed, indeed this stranger was mad, he didn't look like he was in pain. In fact he looked like he was enjoying it.

I felt something crawling on my leg. I looked down to see it was the severed hand crawling up my body like a spider. "There's no cure for your condition, Alex. You are a monster." I heard the words but my eyes were on the hand paralyzing me in fear. It stopped at my chest looking at me. I know it doesn't have any eyes yet I felt it was looking at me! "And I specialize in monsters." I wanted to beg him to stop but he wasn't going to, I knew he wouldn't. I screamed as the hand jumped out leaving me in darkness for a moment then Dim was shaking me.

"Alex! Alex! Wake up!" I stood up straight gasping for breath. I looked around with that familiar feeling setting in. I wasn't in the hospital but in the Karova bar with my friends. The friends that will betray me. "What's….what's happened."

"You scared us there for a second brother," said George, "You were talking nonsense in you're sleep."

"I was?"

"Yeah, you kept whispering a name," said Pete, "I think it was Virgil. Who's Virgil?" I had to sit down trying to breathe. The name itself scared me. "I need a drink."

"I don't think you need Moloko, brother," said George, he was right but I needed something to relax. "I said I need a _drink!"_ I hissed, George looked at me in disapproval but he went to get me a drink anyway. Even if the Moloko did calm me down I got the feeling it wasn't going to help me much in the future. Something was going to change and I didn't want to know.


	2. Chapter 2

_May 07 2051_

_ The couple has been cloned successfully but with a price. Alex hasn't waken up but his significant other has awakened earlier then I suspected. Instead of being dropped through the tanks she has broken out of it. There was only one survivor that came to me, he was very shocked by how violate she was. "I saw her rip Jack to pieces, she was like an animal," he reported. Indeed she was like an animal. When I came to the lab they were all shredded to pieces but that wasn't of my concern, it was the female pressing herself against the tank were Alex was sleeping. She was scratching at the tank with need saying over and over again 'Mine, Mine, Mine' until she heard me step on a piece of bone. She's very quick with her movements which was expected. She did try to attack me but I have control over her, she is after all my creation. I simply said two word, 'Stop' she was frozen to the spot looking very confused but still very eager to tear me to pieces. No matter it's her first day of life, she'll come to learn I'm the master. By a wave of my hand I told her the second word, 'Sleep' then she fell into my arms. Before I took her to her cell I looked over at Alex, I've been taping into his reality and it's starting to shatter, in the mean time I'll be doing some 'finishing touches' on him while he's asleep. He'll be in for a surprise, I guarantee it._

_-Virgil_

* * *

After that brief incident at the Karova bar I shook it off as we headed off to do some Ultra Violence. It was like any other night of fun only I felt someone was….watching me. "Are you alright, Alex," George would ask and I would respond I'm fine while I'm watching my back. Earlier while we were beating up an old beggar off the street, it was the usual old 'there's no law blah blah blah' and all then we beat him senseless only for the old bugger to grab me by the collar whispering "Virgil is coming." I didn't know what he meant but it frightened me to the point were I cut the beating short then head for the next place

The next place was the abandon theater but something kept telling me not to go there, that it was someone else's business so we ended up stealing a car. Through the night I drove trying to forget what this 'Virgil' who ever he was and for a while I did. As we drove all the way to the country we went on a little surprise visit were the Ultra Violence was at it's best and a writer with his wife were our random targets. For an hour we had a go with his wife making him watch as we did the old in-out, in-out then we came out feeling very horrorshow until I looked behind me. I saw him at the window holding out his hands, there was blood on them. "Soon you'll be mine Alex DeLarge and there will be no way out," he said inside my head. Feeling scared I ran to the car and stomped on the gas driving as far away from the house as possible.

I didn't bother to go the bar with them that night, my nerves were still very jumpy from tonight's events and Moloko wouldn't do any good with my state of mind. "I just need some rest that's all, I think I just took bad moloko for the evening," was my excuse but I knew the real reason yet I couldn't explain it. On the walk home I felt even more paranoid. That unexplainable feeling of being watched was so strong that I began running home without looking back until I was safe at home with my back against the door. I was breathing real hard for several seconds until I reasoned with myself that it was nerves and nothing more. Once I felt better I went to my room were I began to relax then put on Beethoven only I didn't choose the 9th Symphony like I always did. Instead I choose Fur Elise. Once the piano started playing I felt very calm like everything was going to be alright then fell asleep.

In my dream I was in the theater were I saw Billyboy and his droogs about to do the old in-out, in-out on a devochka when figure appeared out of the dark only it wasn't my crew it was Virgil. "Good evening gentlemen, I'm sorry Alex and his gang won't be here tonight but I'll give you a dose of Ultra Violence you'll never forget," he said as four other figures came out of the dark. They were tall figures in black on black. Their faces covered by a scarf, sunglasses, and hat. I can see on all their faces, including the girl that they were afraid. I wasn't the only one. Virgil stepped back into dark with a smile, "May you enjoy the company of the Nightmen."

I can't described the rest without feeling terrified. All I knew was I woke up screaming loud enough to wake my parents. They told me it was just a dream only I knew it wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

_May 8 2051_

_ I've made preparations to transform Alex. I've made several sketches of what to do with his body the only problem is which monstrosity to choose from. Choices, choices. "The Princess asks for your presence," says Dante breaking my concentration. "Is that what she's calling herself now?" I asked amused. The female has already given herself a name after the lost Russian princess, Anastasia. I put the papers down on my desk and went on my way to see the 'princess'. As I was about to leave I gave Dante a task, "Alex is almost ready to crack. Help me shatter his world a little while I tell the Princess to be patient." I said then went next door to see Anastasia behind strong protective glass. She wants to know if she can see her Alex. As always I tell her to wait. At first she was hostile but was eventually calmed a little once she was shown 'A Clockwork Orange'. Right now she is on the part were Alex is about to violate the wife. The movie is on pause, licking the screen while pleasuring herself. Once she hears me closing the door she turns to me with a lustful look in her eye. "Is he here yet?" she asked. I always give the same answer, 'not yet'. She only snarls then turns to the screen to finish herself off. If she's this fevered about the screen imagine the real thing._

_-Virgil_

* * *

It took me forever to fall asleep, my mother for the first time didn't bother me about school. For most of the day I slept dreamlessly until 1 in the afternoon then I went out hoping to get last night's events out of my head. I went to a favorite music store were I had an eye on two devochkas I was about to charm my way to my place. Everything was going very smoothly until suddenly life stopped moving. The music stopped playing, the girls stopped flirting, everything was on hold. Yet again I was beginning to panic.

"What's going on? Am I still dreaming?"

"No Alexander, you're not dreaming but waking up," said the man behind the record counter. The man wasn't a remarkable person, very homey with thinning hair. Even though this man looked ordinary there was something about him that was dangerous I just didn't know what. "What do you mean waking up?"

"This world isn't real and I'm here to offer you a way out."

"Whatever it is I don't want it," I said, almost yelling. The man in question looked unfazed.

"Are you sure?" he asked as the clicking of heels came by. I turn to see a woman in a red dress with long brunette hair. She was beautiful beyond words. "Who is she?" I asked dreamily, my eyes never broke contact with her as she skimmed through the records.

"She is everything you desire and more. These two beside you pale compare to what she has to offer," he said holding out what looked like a heart shaped box of ruby and ebony designs. I looked back to see she was gone. Where did she go?

"Do you wish to have her, Alex?"

"Is that box going to bring her back?"

"No…it'll bring you to her," he said with a sly smile that could have matched my own. I should have known better but I couldn't help it. I wanted her more then anything else. I don't know why I only knew I wanted to take her real savage like. Without much thought I bought the box for only a pound then went home without the devochkas holding unto each arm.

I must have stared at that box for hours trying to find a crease to open it. It was frustrating yet it was the only thing that mattered. After three hours of observing I was about to give up cursing at the man behind the counter until I cut myself on it somehow. Finally I found a crease. Through those long three hours of waiting it was paid off in only a minute, taking the form of a diamond. For a minute or two nothing happened. Thinking I was ripped off I was about to meet my droogs who where waiting patiently downstairs until I lifted up my head startled. I was no longer in my room but in an old attic decorated in flowers and severed birds heads, it smelt strongly of incense and dead animal.

"What is this?" I asked jumping out of my spot with the puzzle box making a loud clank on the floor. Wanting to get out I ran for the door only it closed itself on me. "Hey, open the door, please!" I shouted, desperately banging on the door. I heard something open from behind me with the smell of vanilla and rotting meat. "Alexander….why the rush?" it asked, the voice sounded masculine and feminine at the same time. Even though it was coming closer to me I didn't dare turn around. "It was a mistake," I shouted to the door.

'Nothing is a mistake, little Alex. You'll come to realize that soon enough," it said. My heart was pounding like a drum as I could sense it was about to touch me then out of some miracle the door opened. Out of hope I threw myself to the next room and slammed the door catching a brief glimpse of it. In that brief glimpse I could only say the monster was pierced and sewn in leather but mostly I remember the gold pins on its head.

"I've seen that you've met Dante." Fear gripped me to the very core as I turned to see Virgil standing over an old woman lying face down. He went on one knee next to the woman, his fingers curled into her hair lifting her head up. I almost screamed once I saw her face was gone. It was nothing but bleeding red meat and bone.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked feeling exhausted with fear. Virgil put the woman to rest.

"It's nothing personal, Alex. I'm only doing this for Demitri's sake."

"Who?"

"The story needs to go on for one last time only I'll speed up the process but first you need to be accused of a crime," he said calmly. I screamed once again as the door flung open behind me. Thinking it was Dante I cowered to my knees covering my face. "I don't want to see! I don't want to see!" I kept repeating until a cop dragged me to my feet.

"You sick bastard," one of them said, lifting the faceless woman up. Virgil was standing there smiling. "It was him!" I shouted, pointing at him. Virgil laughed as the police looked to at the accused. "There's no body there, now come with us!"

"He's there I swear it! He's right there mocking me!" I said as they dragged me away in handcuffs. I can still hear him laughing in my head.

* * *

**Author's Note-** Clive Barker is mainly famous for the _Hellraiser_ series that was based upon his novella _Hellbound Heart_. Virgil and Dante are clones, Virgil being Clive Barker and Dante being Doug Bradley who is well known for playing the lead Cenobite. Once I start publishing more chapters there is going to be many references to _Books of Blood _and other stories.


	4. Chapter 4

_May 10 2051_

_ Finally I have transformed Alex into my creation. Dante and I are preparing for the final stage in his awakening. The process would have taken longer if it wasn't for an old 'friend' of his. I promised him a deal if he brought Alex to us alive he will tell his side of the story along with a happier ending. I just hope that this plan works._

_-Virgil_

* * *

"I'm telling you, I'm not crazy it was him! It was _him!_" I screamed banging my body against the padded door. Earlier the police didn't bother to question me. I was put under a tranquilizer as the police drove me to the mental hospital. It was hazy but I remember being strapped in a straight jacket and being taken in a wheel chair. "He has to be crazy. No sane person can do that to an innocent old woman," somebody said. I wanted to respond, 'Did you see the nude pictures on the walls,' but I was too drugged to say anything. In fact I felt stupidly happy until they threw me in the padded cell.

After the drugs wore off I was screaming like a real lunatic. I know what I saw was real, he was the one that did it. I must have been stark raving mad for a good thirty minutes until I slumped to the floor feeling hopeless. It felt like centuries in the padded darkness sitting very still. I had a dream of being submerged in boiling hot water while my upper body was freezing cold. I was holding unto an iron rod with others like me side by side. The pain was unbearable.

"You think you've suffered tortures of the damned?" asked a voice from above. I looked up knowing it was him, the one they call Virgil. He crouched on one knee with a lit cigar in one hand. "Trust me, you've only scratched the surface." He puts out the cigar by burning the flesh off my forehead. The burn was so severe that I woke up screaming at the face of an old friend.

"Alex, calm down it's only a nightmare," said George. It took me a moment to process this was friend wearing green scrubs. I laughed as I saw his last name for the first time on a tag, "Morningwood!"

"I know, it's an embarrassing last name," he said, his face turning a bright red as he undid the restraints on the jacket. Once I was free from the jacket my hand went to his arm holding it tightly.

"I'm not crazy, George. I didn't kill that woman."

"I know you didn't. That's why I'm setting you free."

"So you believe me?" I asked dumbfounded. He was the first person that actually took my word seriously. He smiled offering his hand.

"Of course Alex, we've been friends for a long time. I'd know if you were lying to me or not," he said, still offering his hand. I was hesitant, I felt something wasn't right yet I couldn't really explain. By taking his hand I sealed my fate permanently.

We left the hospital unnoticed, I had a brief glance of the clock. It read 2:40, there was no windows to guess if it was dark or light until we were out in the cold morning. George's car was a silver mustang with a green strip on the door. I stopped as I was about to get in the car. What if this was a trap?

"Aren't ya getting in brother?" asked George, his smile friendly it was almost familiar. Feeling I didn't really have a choice I went into the car and we drove off into the country dark. "Where are we going?" I asked, George didn't answer for what felt like ages until he finally said something.

"Home, brother," he said coming to a stop. It was raining real hard and cold. "Come on brother!" he shouted running to a house that was quite familiar to me. Once we finally got to the place George opened the door then we went inside. The place smelt foul like something was rotting. I had to cover my mouth to keep myself from vomiting. "Oh George, I think something died in here," I said in disgust. I froze in terror as the door closed behind me and I was surrounded in darkness again. I knew something was with me but it wasn't George.

"George?" There was no response. I called his name again with the same dead silence in return. "Come on Georgie boy this isn't funny!" I yelled in the dark. I did get a response but it wasn't George but someone crying, a woman. There was a light shining up the stairs where I followed it. The crying got louder as I came closer to the door.

"Are you alright miss?" I asked knowing full well she was far from alright. I opened the door with the room bright as day. In the right corner of the room was a woman naked and bruised all over. Her face was against the wall. "Miss?"

"Why do you brake me? Have you no pity on me?" she asked, her voice becoming less human with every word. Her crying turned to laughter only there was no humor in her voice. When she finally looked at me I gasped in terror. I knew this woman I plunged her real savage in front of her husband only…..this wasn't her. Her eyes were plucked out of her face crying blood out of her sockets. There were words cut into her body becoming more distinct as she came closer when I noticed they were the words to _Singing in the Rain_.

"What's the matter? Don't want to do the old in-out, in-out?" Her hands reached out to me almost touching my face. I jumped back falling down the stairs to the bottom. My whole body ached from every bump but that was the least of my problems. I felt my body being lifted up against my will forcing me to look at my tormentors.

"Please….don't hurt me. I'll be good I promise," I cried at that moment I would do anything to get out of this, to be free of these monsters that look so human.

"Now Alex, we all know you don't mean it," said Virgil calmly. The darkness became bright with whiteness and I was strapped tightly to a chair. Dante came to my side as I tried to get out. "Oh Alex, so eager to get out only to dig yourself deeper," said Dante pulling out a bottle of clear liquid and a syringe. The label on the bottle read CENO-B8. As he was drawing from the vial I cried out.

"Why me?" A door opens behind Virgil. It was George his eyes firmly on me.

"It's always about you isn't it, Alex?" asked George scornfully. My lips curled in a snarl, I wanted to say something hurtful but the pin prick of the needle silenced me. Whatever was in that bottle was immediately taking effect. I felt my face begin to change as I watched George and Virgil exchange a hand shake. "After this you won't remember anything," said Virgil then I saw George disappear before my eyes before I lost vision in my left eye. Quickly everything was changing, I wanted to scream yet my mouth wouldn't open. The white was getting closer and closer to the point were I thought it would hit me but it didn't.

It took me a moment to realize I was laying down, unrestraint. I lifted my hand with cloth falling off my flesh. I slowly pulled the shroud from my face. "It's alive!" shouted Dante and Virgil together.

* * *

**Author's Note-**Yay he's alive! Aside from that I plan on making a story for George called 'Rachel'. It'll be a side story for DF: Anastasia.


	5. Chapter 5

_May 13 2051_

_ I understand how Alex feels about coming into a world that's changed. I remember being afraid and confused. Was I in the afterlife? Was I dreaming? Eventually it came down to the question, Am I a different person then I was before? All of us react differently and Alex didn't react calmly which was expected but, I wasn't prepared for the next part when he escapes the Midnight Hour. It took two days when I finally found him at the Secret Show. God, he endured so much down there. Thankfully I brought his mate with me. I wasn't planning on bringing her but she kept insisting she go. Things did get interesting once he saw her for the first time._

_-Virgil_

* * *

Slowly I sat up watching the men speak to each other in French. I wanted to ask what happened only I couldn't speak. In fact I couldn't open my mouth at all. At first I thought they put tape over my mouth so they'd keep me quiet until I put my fingers to my lips. I felt smooth skin but no orifice that I could call a mouth. I started breathing faster as I felt the rest of my face. Two thin slits for nostrils replaced my nose. My left eye was nothing but smooth skin. I was hoping this was all in my head, that it was the effect of the drugs of whatever they gave me.

I looked to my right were a found a mirror were I confirmed my horrors. The reflection had no face except for an eye on the right side of my face. All I wanted to do was scream and the mouth that was missing began to form. The flesh were my mouth was suppose to be began to tear vertically exposing share teeth. The scream I made was far from human.

"Now Alex-" Dante began but cut him short once I tried to put his hands on me. I pushed him with such force that he was on the other side of the room. I jumped off the table, my eyes never leaving Virgil. "What have you done to me?" I demanded, my mouth was being sewn back together again. He was calm and that was what frightened me.

"I made you into what you really are. You are the torturer and the tortured. There is absolutely no cure for what you are, all I did was make you more aware of it."

"What the-" I looked behind me to see a young boy about sixteen or so in a lab coat. The sight of him made me hungry. With speed I didn't know I had I came over to the boy and I sunk my teeth into his face. He screamed as I sucked all the life out of him until he was nothing but a shriveled piece of jerky. I let the corpse drop, it made a dry wet sound. After seeing the horror I couldn't believe I just committed I ran out the door.

Strangers stared as I ran down the hallway. Some screamed at the sight of me while others oddly praised me. "My God that is genius, total genius." I wanted to punch whoever thought whatever Virgil did was genius but I didn't want to be here any longer. I was out the door running down a grand staircase then finally I was out in a world crueler then the one I've known but caring less. All I could think about was for somebody to help me.

I left the ally were I came from and out on the streets of Paris. I grabbed unto a couple wordlessly begging then to help me. The men cursed at me in French while the woman kept repeating in English, "It came from the Hour, It came from the Hour!" Once the couple got away others made the same reaction by fleeing away or cursing me but that wasn't the worse part.

As I was beginning to feel hopeless I felt something…tangy. A foot away was a piece of red steak, nicely seasoned and very, very rare. Feeling hungry yet again I went after the steak my mouth tearing open to eat it only to have a bag put over my head. I was about to attack but it was too late when they put a shot in me to knock me out.

It felt like I was asleep for an eternity. I was hoping I would wake up back in my room but that was a stretch. I woke up with my wrists and ankles tied to the wall. "You're finally awake, now let's get started," said a female voice in the distance. I heard something being strolled over to me then Beethoven's 9th begins to play. The girl about to torture me was decked in tattoos and piercings but the thing that got me the most was she had no womanly features on her. She smiled, her teeth were also decorated in tattoos.

"What's the matter Alex? I thought you liked Ultra Violence," she said pulling out a blade inching closer to my face cutting it. The rest of the time she cut musical notes into every part of my flesh and I done mean _every _part. I wish she only cut into my flesh but that wasn't all. She shaved my luscious glory and pierced a device in the back of my head. She slits my mouth open were she puts the hook attacked to the device and begins to tighten it making me grin against my will.

"Please…just kill me," I begged her. When she untied me I thought she was going to do what I pleaded only to have something inject into my neck. "Now stand up and come to me," she commanded without my own will I came to her. "Now follow me."

I followed her in darkness were lights were flashing in the distance. As we got closer I realized they were cameras. I saw people coming out from the cameras with little or no clothing. Some of them looked more grotesque then the others but they did share one thing in common, they were afraid. Now it was my turn. "Now go out and make the judges love you," she ordered.

I didn't want to be out there yet I did as she said, I went out on the catwalk. The lights were flashing, the music blaring and the judges were blank like a statue. As I was at the end of the catwalk I thought I was going to live like this forever until everything stopped. Nothing was moving, not even the flashing lights except for the clicking of heels behind me. I turned to she the woman in red, she was so beautiful that if my mouth wasn't glued together I would have been speechless.

"Oh Alex," she said putting her hand against what little I had of my face then her hands began to wonder my body. I felt myself become aroused as she felt for every cut note. With every caress she made I wanted her yet I resisted. Once every inch of my flesh was touched I watched her stripped of her red dress. "Take me Alex," she invited and I did right in front the crowd. Instantly I felt alive then I've ever felt. As we both reached bliss I could feel her heart beat along with mine. Once we both had our orgasm the room was filled with screaming. I thought it was us but it wasn't. I saw the judges skins pinned against the wall of _The Secret Show_ then suddenly I was back into the room were I came from.


	6. Chapter 6

_May 14, 2051_

_ Anastasia did a pretty good job of distracting him as I was tending to a little 'visit' to the Secret Show. She was able to let him accept his new form of life by showing the wonders (as well as horrors) of the Midnight Hour. There are many other Hours from Los Angles to Hong Kong but is the most magnificent. Sure the other places are enchanting but nothing like the Midnight Hour in Paris where anything….and I do mean anything…..is possible._

_-Virgil_

* * *

"We should get out of here," I said the feeling of fear coming upon me with the idea of either Virgil or Dante or both would come any second to do…..the indescribable. The woman only laughed, "You shouldn't worry, Alex. Virgil and Dante are busy at the moment."

"How do you know?"

"Virgil told me while we were dancing," she said kissing me. I noticed while I was holding her that the cuts on my arms were gone. I pushed her back a little to discover the rest of my body was healed but that wasn't the best part, I had the rest of my face back. "I figured you'll be more at ease with something a little familiar to you while I show you the Hour before dawn."

I was about to ask why until she dragged me out of the laboratory to the hallway. "Wait, I'm…" I looked down at myself in surprise. I was suddenly dressed in a nice suite and tie while she was back in a red dress.

"What Alex?"

"Nothing," I said then I realized I didn't know her name. "Do you have a name?"

"It's Anastasia, think of me as your Princess." My Princess, I thought to myself as we went to explore the Hour. I didn't think of this place as a hotel. Hotels were places were you rented a room for a day if you're on a road trip or on vacation. This place was literally an escape from reality itself. On the inside it was like a living secret city with shopping malls, casinos, carnivals, etc. If anyone wanted to leave besides Paris all you had to do was open the door. "To where?" I asked her.

"Anywhere," she smiled while she opened the door to London. At first I couldn't believe it until I saw a couple walk through another door to New York. "That's amazing," I marveled, "We should go to America. I've always wanted to go there."

"A first part of you is already there."

"What do you me?" I asked her feeling puzzled. What did she mean by first part? Was there another me running around in America smecking with some devotchkas and doing the good old Ultra-Violence while I'm here with madness? I was about to ask where the first part of me was until I heard a bell chime. The bell sent shivers up my spine, that I should get going now! "What's happening?"

Anastasia didn't answer only grabbed my hand and ran up the stairs with the guests. I caught glimpses of their faces, they looked frightened. "What's happening?" I asked again

"We must hurry before the bell stops chiming, before the Nightmen come out to play!" she responded. We were in a long hallway with people rushing for their rooms, eager to get inside. Some where so scared to the point were they panicked if the key didn't go in. "Hurry, we're almost there!" she said pointing at the door at the end of the hall. It looked strangely like my door to my room in the old world…or should I say old reality. Just when we were about to make the door the bells stopped and we froze. The whole place was gripped with fear.

"Whatever you do Alex, don't look behind you," she said, my whole being tingled in fright once I heard a hiss from behind me. It sounded very close, close enough to touch me. I would have turned around if Anastasia didn't squeeze my hand to look at her. "It's all in your head Alex, don't give them what they want," she took a pocket mirror from her dress and let me look at what was behind me. There were four of them behind us, all tall and menacing but they were farther away then I thought. There were others at their closed doors trying to safety with their back to them. While some were able to get inside safely others weren't so lucky. I was able to convince myself to move once I saw a woman look back. They attacked her in seconds.

Thankfully we weren't far from the door. I almost had the combination done until I heard another scream a few feet away. I didn't mean to turn around but I couldn't help but look. I saw a man holding his hands out to what looked like a giant cockroach trying to eat him. "Oh shit," I said quickly turning the last number when I felt something grab my hair. It would have had me it Anastasia didn't pull me back into the safety of my room. Once I was safe I turned to look at whatever nightmare was about to take me. It was the woman's husband I violated so long ago. His eyes were scratched out as well. "You're lucky this time but I'll soon stick a knife in you yet!" he bellowed in anger then the door slammed itself closed.

"That was very close," she said holding herself against me. Having her so close I couldn't help the feeling of taking her. Without warning I forced her to the bed where I did her real savage like. The best part of it was she got off of me treating her so cruelly. She would moan to do it harder and I couldn't have been more happier. I did the old in-out, in-out real savage on her until we hit climax. After the love making (did I say love making?) I drifted to sleep with Anastasia in my arms.


	7. Chapter 7

_August 17 2051_

_ Rubik's been asking me about Anastasia. I've been telling him that she's not ready to meet him yet. 'She's still very hostile, don't want you to end up with a missing limb or worse,' I said once to him. I can tell he's impatient even though he's good at hiding it. Truth is I don't want him to see her. I know for a fact once he sees the clone he'll want the real thing even more. It's not fair, absolutely not fair yet I know he'll never….. I just got a message from Dante five minutes ago. He's coming! Oh I hope to God he doesn't start searching for her. It'll ruin everything._

_-Virgil_

* * *

For the past few months I've gotten use to being in a place like the Hour. During the day Anastasia would take me to strange yet wonderful places through the many secret doors. You can literally go anywhere you want and I do mean anywhere from real to fictional (just so long as you come back). It's fun terrorizing the people in real places cities like New York to rural areas of Kiowa, Kansas but the real treat are the fictional places. As of today we're going to have a little surprise visit over at the Cullen house.

Anastasia knocks on the door pleading to come in. "Please….help us. A dear just came out of know where. Our car is wrecked and we have no way of contact at all. Please help us!" plead Anastasia, her acting was so convincing that even I almost believed we were in an accident. The character Bella believed every word that came out of her mouth and let us in. That was were the real fun started.

"Usually we don't help strangers but…..ahhhhhhh!" screamed Bella as Anastasia lifted her up in the air and threw her across the room catching the attention of the Cullens. My humble friends, I've never read _Twilight_ nor will I ever. These Cullens weren't vampire at all! They tried attacking us but we always ended supreme.

"What are you?" asked Edward, the tremor of fear in his voice was music to my ears. I grabbed him by the hair, his eyes got even wider as a mouth formed to expose razor sharp teeth.

"We're the _real _Masters of the Universe and we have such sights to show you." I was about to suck him dry when I heard the familiar voice of Virgil in my head. _I wouldn't do that, they have no substance._

"So they're basically stone."

_Exactly but that isn't the reason why I'm speaking to you. I want you to come in my office._

"For what?" I asked quizzically. I heard Bella whisper to one of the fake vampires only to get kicked in the face by my Princess. _Just do as I say, Alex. Remember you're my child now. _It was not fair yet it was true. Do you know how hard it is to hear you were a fictional character? It took a very long while to accept I wasn't real…..well until Virgil found me.

"Virgil is calling for me. I don't know what for but he needs me there."

"I understand, Alex. You want me to keep these fools alive?" she asked smiling. I looked at these pathetic excuse for vampires. If these were the real deal I would have let them die a glorious death but since these weren't I decided it was better to let them live. They'll wish we hadn't. "I'll be waiting," she said kissing me goodbye then our separate ways for business.

Once you've lived in the Hour you get use to it's madness. It didn't take me long to get to Virgil's office thinking nothing much about it until I opened the office door. There were two men standing in the middle of the room talking to each other in French. One I knew was Virgil, the other was a stranger. I thought Virgil was terrifying when I first saw him until I meant the stranger in the black suit. This man was evil, I've always described Virgil as a Devil but if there's something more evil then the Devil it's this stranger with the silver eyes.

"Alex, come here," commanded Virgil, I didn't want to come into the room not with this stranger in it. As much as I didn't want to I had no other choice but to come. I walked into the room by forced limbs all the way over to Virgil's side. I looked up at the stranger hatefully while the stranger smiled down at my obedience.

"So you've actually brought a character to life," said the stranger.

"By cloning him twice, Mr. Rubik." My eye widened a bit. It had been a while since a mention of the first clone was walking around. Who was the first one? Rubik laughed as if the idea of twice cloned people was hilarious.

"Oh this is wonderful! I have the first and you have the second. The only difference between you and me is I have to wait for the first one to grow up…..again!"

What's he talking about? Why does he have the first cloned me? What does he mean by growing up again? Virgil could hear my buzzing of questions in my head. _I'll explain to you in time but, as of right now you need to endure. _I wanted to spit back that I've been enduring for 80 years only I knew better. The one time I snapped back at Virgil I ended up temporarily thrown into boiling hot blood with Billy and his droogs who would suffer there forever. I didn't want to go through that again.

"So tell me what's it like for little Alex to be under the power of Virgil?" Virgil didn't say anything. He turned to me and told me to do the most humiliating thing I had to endure.

"Bow to Rubik," he said simply. I was shocked by what he wanted me to do. I wanted to protest, I wanted to say no yet I couldn't. I turned to Rubik then slowly with agony…..I bowed my head to evil himself. It was more humiliating then anything I've ever experienced in my own world. "Stop bowing," commanded Virgil and thankfully straightened up. I hated Rubik but I hated Virgil for making me bow to him.

"As impressive as this is I still need to see….. _her_," said Rubik, there was a look of _interest _in his eyes for this woman of question. I looked back at Virgil with some surprise. While Rubik was yearning for this mystery girl Virgil looked reluctant.

"She's…..still hostile but she is becoming tame." Rubik's smile faltered a little. I felt happy that his dreams were crushed not meeting this girl. It was better then feeling humiliated.

"It's been four months," said Rubik, his tone almost a growl. Virgil was unfazed by the tone.

"It takes time, Stan. After all it's in her very DNA to be a killer. Just be patient," said Virgil calmly. The way he said 'Stan' was almost loving. Did Virgil love….

"Fine, I'll wait a little longer for _her_. After all she's still young. I'll see you next time and she better be ready," he said leaving the office. Once Rubik was gone Virgil told me to leave and never had I been so glad to be out.


End file.
